Fallen Embers
by FLoSSiE
Summary: *SM/FY* I can't do summaries no da. ^_^' What's this? A new part of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho? And what does it have to do with Usagi?
1. I

Title

**Fallen Embers**

_Disclaimer and Authors Notes_: SM/FY Crossover! YAY! I've wanted to write one for a long time but I never really had an idea. I'll pretty much be following Usagi through it... parts on Yui and Miaka too, but mostly on Usagi. Hope you like! I'm using the Animerica Manga version of the names R&R!

~!*!~

Usagi opened her bloodshot eyes and peered around the dark room. Everything was silent... all was still. A lone tear slid down her bruised face. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized what had happened. Mamoru lay on the floor about three feet from her. His hair was all messed up as well as his clothing. Her eyes narrowed. He groaned and rolled over. Frightened, she scooted back until she felt her back hit a wall... and proceeded to cry.

'Oh Mamoru... ', she thought angrily, ' how could you do this to me?' Another tear ran down her face. 'I'm sorry Mamoru... but for this... I can't forgive you.'

*flashback*

Usagi set the cake and plates down on the table. She strung the sign and stood back to admire her handy work. 'well... maybe not my handiwork... Mako-chan made the cake, Ami-chan made the banner on her computer, Rei-chan let me borrow her good china, and Minako-chan helped me decorate Ami-chan's sign... but it's the thought that counts, right?"

She only had seconds to ponder this as she heard Mamoru fumbling with the keys. He cursed several times trying to find the keyhole... words Usagi never even knew existed. As the door finally opened, he stepped in and dropped the bags. "Usako," he whispered, looking around.

"I hope it's not too terrible looking," she fiddled with her fingers. "I tried to make it perfect Mamo-chan, I really did," she looked as if she were about to burst into tears when she felt his arms slide around her.

"It's beautiful Usako. Arigatoo." he slurred. She raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Mamo-chan... you sound different."

"I feel different," he said, swooping down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Usagi almost immediately recognized the foreign taste in her mouth. 'Alcohol' she thought.

His lips slid down to her neck, tilting her head to the side. She took this opportunity to push him back. "Maybe I should leave." His eyes grew stern.

"No Usako," he said simply before beginning the kiss again and pushing her up against the wall. Her eyes widened in surprise and she began to thrash around violently, trying to get out of his grasp. He pulled away and slammed her against the wall, harder than before. "Play nice," she vaguely heard him growl as she began to lose consciousness. She held on as long as she could, enduring the stings and burns he was inflicting upon her. Her arms had gone numb several minutes before... then she blacked out.

Now she was feeling the beatings full-force.

She blinked away a few more stray tears when a velvety material brushed against her arm. She followed it up over what looked like a chair. She turned to look at Mamoru, who had now begun to snore soundly and began to slowly pull it off. Wrapping it around herself as if to ward off the fear surrounding her. Beneath it was a smooth piece of... something. She moved closer, just to see her own reflection staring back at her. The twin streams of golden hair had somewhat fallen and were sagging down by her ears, hair falling out of them every-which-way.

~*~*~

Miaka concentrated on Yui's voice. She could feel Hotohori's life-force, Tamahome's love and Nuriko's strength. She could see her mother and her brother in her mind's eye... and Yui. 'I have to get... back to my world.'

A bright light shone and Miaka returned from the book, landing on one of the desks at her school. Yui's adventure was to begin. A blue light enveloped her and she found her way inside the book.  


~*~*~

'Miko...' a voice seemed to whisper. She looked throughout the room, finding no one, she went looked back into the mirror... and to her surprise, a man with flaming red hair looked back at her through the glass.

'Miko? I'm not a Miko. Tsuki no Hime, yes, but...' the man seemed to read her mind.

'I made a mistake bringing the Yuuki girl into the book. She has caused nothing but trouble and has even had the audacity to go to Tai Itsukun and ask to go back to her world.'

'Yuuki... where have I heard that name before?'

'I am very displeased with her. Tsukino Usagi.' When he said her name it seemed to be full of importance. 'Would you accept the responsibility? You would be taken from your world... possibly for a very long time.'

'Taken... from here... from Mamoru... I would never have to see him again...' a smile lit up her face. 'But the senshi...'

'The senshi will triumph as always. Your powers and responsibilities as Sailor Moon will just be passed on to the second in command. Senshi Venus will take over as the Queen of Crystal Tokyo with the rest of the senshi as advisors to the crown.'

'Demo... how did you know...?'

'That's not important. Do you accept?'

'...hai.'

'Very well.' The man closed his eyes and Usagi felt an aura of warmth radiating around her. She closed her eyes as she felt herself lift off the ground and move inside of the mirror. She opened her eyes just in time to see a large red peacock fly past her and back towards where she came from. The air became too light to breathe and she passed out.

Outside the mirror, exactly where Usagi had been sitting, a small red feather rested. It only sat for a few seconds before igniting into flames and catching onto the sheet.


	2. II

**Fallen Embers**

_Disclaimer and Authors Notes_: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I don't think I've ever had that good of a turnout for a prologue. I just hope I can keep your interest now ;) I'm tryin'! Also, sorry it took so long to get this out. I've had a lot to do with school lately.

~!*!~

Usagi vaguely heard the voices around her; a jumble of women as well as men. 

"Where did she come from?"

"No one knows! She just appeared last night while Nanku-tachi was on guard. He said that there was a near-blinding flash of red light, and the woman was laying there. In a noble's garb no less."

"Could she possibly be another Miko?"

"No, of course not. Yuuki-sama is the Miko."

"Then... who is-"

The court was silenced as the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho began to glow a reddish shade. Small beams of scarlet light shot from all sides of the scroll. They twisted and coiled before finally wrapping around Usagi. As more and more shot from the scroll, everyone's eyes were drawn to the woman. She was lifted from the ground and set on her feet before Hotohori, her eyes still shut.

Very suddenly, the crimson light stopped... and a ray of golden light, small enough so that it resembled a piece of golden string that had been delicately attached to Usagi, began to weave in and out of the scarlet garb she now wore. For nearly ten seconds the string wove around her, the pace growing more rapid as the time passed. Another sudden flash, this one gold... and the clothing looked like imperial garb. A ruby kimono with a golden obi. The kimono had been embroidered with a large picture of a phoenix in almost the same shade as the obi, though on each side of it was a constellation in a pure silvery thread. One for each of the Suzaku Seishi. The obi had been embroidered with the scarlet and ginger thread... and now held a picture of a roaring fire.

The amazing light show was over. The scroll returned to normal.

Usagi opened her eyes and held out her hand, letting the scroll drop loosely into it. The guards immediately grabbed their weapons and looked to Hotohori for guidance. This had never happened before.

After several seconds of a tense silence, the emperor's strained voice broke the silence. "Put down your swords. Suzaku has chosen her."

"But for what majesty?"

Hotohori inhaled deeply, then exhaled in the same manner. "That I do not know. May I?" he asked holding his hand out for the scroll. Usagi numbly handed it over to him, some of her true character returning to her. "Eiko, please take this to the royal advisers. Find out what has happened to the scroll. I will deal with the young woman." Eiko bowed and turned on his heel, walking out the door. "Guards, return to your posts. The rest of you are dismissed." The room cleared in record time, leaving Hotohori with the young woman.

"Kobanwa megumi-sama. Watashi Wa Sahitei. Konankoku no Heika."

Usagi blinked several times. "Gomen, but I'm no goddess. Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi."

"You must be a goddess, for your beauty is the first to exceed my own." A blush turned to an almost... puzzled look on Usagi's face... Not sure whether to take it as a compliment or not, she contented herself to just smile back. "Are you hungry Usagi-sama?"

Hotohori noted the spark that appeared in Usagi's eyes at the mention of food. "Sahitei-sama, please call me Usagi-chan or just Usagi."

Hotohori smiled. "In that case, you must call me Sahitei or Hotohori if you wish."

Another puzzled look. "Hotohori?"

"Surely you must have heard the story of the Celestial Seishi." The puzzled look became even more puzzled. (had that been possible). "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho?" Shake of the head to the negative. "Suzaku?"

"Say that last one again." '_Now we're getting somewhere.'_ Hotohori thought to himself.

"Suzaku."

A long pause. "Nope."

A massive sweatdrop appeared on Hotohori's head.

"Walk with me, Usagi-chan and I will explain everything."

"Hai Sahitei-kun!" Usagi squealed before latching onto his arm. The true Usagi had returned.

~!*!~

Minutes later, they arrived in the dining room.

"Alright... let me get this straight... I am in Konankoku... guarded by Suzaku the... big... red... flying bird thingie-"

"Phoenix."

"Bless you."

"No... Usagi-chan. Suzaku-sama is a phoenix. The emblem of immortality. It is said that the phoenix is consumed by it's own fire, and then rises later, renewed from the ashes."

"Oh."

"And you... are from the same country as Miaka. Tu-ki-no... is it?"

"Actually, Sahitei-kun... that's Tokyo. And it's a city in the country of Japan."

"To-ki-yo, ne?"

"Hai! Hai!"

"Odd names. So, Tokyo is in Japan and you are merely a commoner there?"

"...Hai."

As they were just about to sit down, Eiko rushed into the room, near frantic. "Heika-sama, the advisors have found something. They say it is imperative that you meet with them at once."

"They found something that crucial?"

"Hai, sire."

"Very well. Usagi-chan, you should stay here. The royal cooks will make anything you desire. I will return as soon as I can."

Hotohori moved out of the room, Eiko in tow.

Usagi sat down, and only had a second to do so before, "Can I get you anything?" A young servant-woman popped seemingly from nowhere and was now looking expectantly at Usagi.

"Do you have any ice cream?"

"Ice... cream...?"

"How about some pie?"

"Pie?"

"Cake?"

"That we have. I'll bring some out, right away." The servant bowed to Usagi before bustling away, feeling lucky she got away before-

A loud loud thud could be heard from the dining room. Lady Kourin always had been able to... surprise new people around the palace.

~!*!~

As Hotohori arrived in the study, the scholars jumped up from where they were sitting. The one in front, the eldest, approached him.

"Heika-sama. We have found something that will change everything."

"What do you mean?"

"At the end of the scroll. A new paragraph was written."

"Let me see." This wasn't a question. It was a direct order from the emperor of Konan. The scholar pointed to the end of the scroll.

"Here, sire."

Hotohori skimmed through the paragraph, finding almost nothing of importance until the last line.

_...but if a new miko should be brought into the world, the old miko should be put to death... or the country is surely doomed._


End file.
